Senshi Namikaze
by A-Sly-Fox
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a brother. His name is Senshi Namikaze. During the Kyuubi's sealing, the the Shinigami speaks to Minato. It tells him that his sons will fight each other, and that the outcome will decide weather the elemental nations are destroyed, and all who walk them killed, or weather they will prosper, and finally achieve peace. OC x Yugao.ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Crap... I'm doing it again. I'm writing a new story, when I have three fanfics and a fictionpress story that I need to write... I just really like the idea of this story. I thought it up while on a road trip across America.

Ok, so something else. The pairing is OCXYugao. There will be Sakura bashing, but no Sasuke(He's not going to be all emo brooder by the way.). Now, without further ado, the first chapter of Senshi Namikaze.

**Chapter 1**

New Class

The sun was steadily rising from the east over Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, as a new class of prospective ninja walked into the academy classrooms. This years new class, under the instruction of Iruka Umino, had nearly finished sitting down. The class had clan heirs from almost every major clan in the village. There was Hinata Hyuuga - Heir to the Byakugan wielding Hyuuga clan, Shino Aburame - Heir to the bug using Aburame, Choji Akimichi - heir to the fa- _big boned _Akimichi clan, Shikamaru Nara - Heir to the ever lazy Nara clan, Kiba Inuzuka - Heir to the dog like and feral Inuzuka clan, and Ino Yamanaka - Heir to the mind specialist Yamanaka clan. There was also the second in line for the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, and daughter of the civilian council member Orokana Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

Just as class was about to start, a small boy with bright golden hair burst into the classroom, shouting. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it."

A vein popped out on Iruka's head. "SIT DOWN UZUMAKI, OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT ON THE FIRST DAY!" He yelled.

Naruto's face stretched into a foxy grin, but he sat down anyway. For a few minutes, the clock ticked away towards the beginning of class as the air was filled with talking children. Just as the class was about to start, the door slid open again, this time revealing someone who looked to be a few inches taller than Naruto. He had jet black hair, in the same shape as the blonds, and onyx black eyes that had a cold intelligence that looked very out of place on a six year old. He wore a black t-shirt and black cargo shorts.

He glanced at all the seats, finding only one bench open. He begun to move to sit down, only to be stopped by Iruka.

"What's your name?" He asked him.

"Senshi." He replied simply.

"What's your last name?" Iruka asked.

"I don't have one. I'm an orphan." The newly named Senshi said, showing no sign of sadness at the fact that he had no parents.

"Oh." Iruka said, feeling embarrassed that he had just made a six year old say that he didn't have any parents in front of his new class. "Sorry that I-"

"Don't be. I don't care." Senshi cut him off, without any emotion in his voice, something that Naruto picked up on quickly.

Naruto yelled at him from the back of the class. "Why don't you sound like you care that your parents are dead? Are you one of those emotionless weirdos?"

Senshi turned to Naruto and his eye twitched. "I have enough emotion to walk up there and break my foot off in your ass." He said with a hint of anger in his voice as he glared at the blond.

"OH YEA? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Naruto challenged. The other child calmly walked up the stairs and turned to look at Naruto. He just stood there for a few seconds looking at Naruto. The blond never noticed the copy of the boy standing behind him.

Iruka, meanwhile, was split between being dumbfounded at the fact that Naruto didn't see a second Senshi appear, or the fact that Senshi not only knew the Bushin, but also could perform it without any hand seals.

After a few more seconds, Naruto finally got tired of waiting for Senshi to make a move. He swung his fist at him in a wild punch, only to be thrown off balance when his hand passed straight through the other boys face.

Before the Uzumaki could figure out what was going on, Naruto felt a foot slam into his ass, making him fall onto his face.

Naruto flipped over to see Senshi with an amused smirk on his face. Right when Naruto thought that the black haired boy was going to hit him again, Senshi extended a hand. Startled, the blond took the hand and the other child pulled him up.

Soon the two were both sitting down, Naruto in his previous seat, and Senshi next to Sasuke. Seeing that everyone was ready, Iruka began. "Today, you begin your career as ninja. It will be a long and hard road, but I can see that all of you in this room can handle it, just from the way you are now." Some of the students seemed to glow from the praise. Naruto shouted something about hokage, and then believe it. Sasuke just smirked, and Senshi raised an eyebrow, looking at a few not so ninja looking kids in the room. His gaze lingered on Naruto before he looked back to the front of the room.

"Some of you will see or do things that you may not like. I won't lie to you. You _will _have to kill if you're in this profession." He saw some of the kids grow wide eyed at this. "But, I feel that you can all handle it."

"Now, our first lesson will be..."

**Six years later**

The assembled students, now ready to graduate, looked to Iruka as he began to speak. "Class, I have seen you grow as people and ninja for the last six years, and I feel that all of you are ready to be ninja. You will all take the exam today, and if you pass, you will be assigned a Jonin instructor tomorrow. Now, when I call your name, please come up to take the test."

"Shino Aburame." Iruka called out. This continued for the next hour or so, progressing alphabetically through all of the students. Most after taking their test, walked out of the testing room with a smile on their face and a Hitai-ate on their foreheads. Some walked out looking sad, but they were the minority.

Eventually, after Sasuke walked out with a smirk on his face and took his seat next to Senshi, Naruto walked into the room. He walked into the room and looked to Iruka, waiting for instructions.

"Ok, the first thing that you have to do is perform the Henge. Anyone is fine, but you will be graded on its accuracy." Naruto nodded and put his hands into the ram seal and began gathering chakra. After a few seconds, a poof of smoke obscured him. When it cleared, it showed an... interesting looking Sandaime. Most of his features were horribly deformed, such as a huge nose, two different sized eyes, and differently muscled arms.

Iruka's eye twitched as he watched Naruto poof back to normal. "Well... You still have two other tests. Remember, if you fail two, you fail the test in entirety. Next., perform a Kawarimi with that chair." Iruka said, pointing to a chair in the corner. Naruto nodded, and once again began to gather his chakra. Once again, Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. When this one blew away, it revealed the chair in perfect condition sitting where Naruto was, while Naruto was on the other side of the room.

"Good, thats one for two. Last test, you have to make at least three Bushin." Naruto groaned. '_That's my worst Jutsu! Why did it have to be Bushins? Why?_' When he was done with his melodramatic inner dialogue, Naruto once again began to gather chakra. There was one more puff of smoke, and a deflated, sickly, colorless looking Naruto clone appeared when the smoke blew away.

"Naruto, you FAIL!" Iruka yelled. Naruto's shoulders sagged as he walked out of the room. Once Naruto walked out of the room, Iruka called the last name. Senshi, going last because of his lack of a last name, walked into the test room and stood there looking at Iruka and Mizuki.

As he stood there, Iruka reflected on his appearance as compared to the first time he had seen him. He had grown much taller, being around the same height as Sasuke, who was the tallest in his class. He had muscles that were more developed than anyone elses in the class. Iruka suspected that they were from nearly constant training, as he had seen him using an normally unused training ground multiple times. He was wearing black cargo pants and a tight black short sleeved shirt. He had a light tan from the time he spent outside training, and his hair was still spiky black. He didn't have a normal kunai holster strapped to his tight, but instead had a seal on both of his arms that Iruka knew to contain Kunai and another for shuriken.

He had a katana strapped to his back, of which Iruka still wasn't sure of how he had gotten, as only ninja were supposed to able to by larger weapons like swords. His eyes still held the same cold intelligence that they had always had.

Snapping himself out of his observations, Iruka spoke. "First, perform a Henge into anyone. You will be graded on accuracy, then perform a Kawarimi with the chair at the back of the room, and finally, make at least three Bushin.

Without a moments notice, or any hand seals, a poof of smoke appeared. When it faded away, the two instructors saw a perfect copy of the Yondaime Hokage. Still maintaining the Henge, there was another puff of smoke as a Kawarimi was performed, and Senshi, looking like the late Hokage, appeared at the back of the room, the chair appearing at the front. Still without any hand seals, or smoke this time, six more Minato Namikaze's appeared by the original.

Iruka's raised an eyebrow. "Performing a Bushin and performing a Henge on them at the same time? Impressive. You pass with flying colors. Come get your Hitai-ate."

Senshi gave a small smile in satisfaction and picked up his forehead protector. He tied it on his head before leaving the room. Walking back to his seat, he saw Sasuke, whom he had become somewhat good friends with, being harassed by Sakura and Ino. By the look on his face, Senshi could tell that Sasuke didn't enjoy the two girls annoying him.

Senshi walked up and looked at Sakura for a few seconds. He raised an eyebrow and spoke. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm getting a date with Sasuke-kun of course!" Sakura screeched.

Now with the entire rooms attention on him, Senshi spoke. "Anorexic looking, flat chested, annoying, loud, bitchy, crazy, obsessive, clingy, no sex appeal, oblivious, _unlikable_."

Sakura grew a confused look on her face. "Wait, why did you say all that? What did that mean?"

He looked both of the girls strait in the eye. "I was saying all of the things everyone hates about both of you." With that, he sat down next to Sasuke, both of them chuckling at the looks on the two girls faces after he said that. Unseen to all but Senshi, he stuck his fist out under the desk, and the other black haired child bumped his own into it.

"Thanks for telling them off." Sasuke said, quietly enough that only Senshi could hear. Senshi nodded slightly, something that only Sasuke saw.

"Well, you all can go. Be back here tomorrow for team placements. Senshi looked to Sasuke, who nodded. Senshi nodded back, before he did something that made Iruka go wide eyed. After Senshi disappeared in swirl of leaves, Iruka chuckled.

'_Watch out Naruto, Senshi might just take away your title as most surprising ninja in Konoha..._'

A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know, so I can know if I should keep writing. Well, off to write for my other stories...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Teams

The sun, as always, rose over Konoha, this time to the sight of the newly graduated class of ninja getting ready to get their new team placements.

As the ninja and kunoichi walked into their old classroom, Iruka stood there watching them walk into the room for the last time. Well... last time for most of them anyways. Iruka of course knew that a lot of students would be sent back to the academy, and many would just plain quit.

Iruka stood up as he saw the last student walk into the room, but cringed as the wounds from Mizuki last night started to pain him. Still, he was happy that it gave Naruto a chance to graduate, even if he had to learn about the Kyuubi in the process.

Shrugging off the pain from his injuries, Iruka cleared his throat and spoke. "Now that you are all here, I have something to say before you all get your team assignments. Now that-"

Iruka was cut off as Kiba spoke up from the back of the classroom. "Hey, Iruka-sensei! The dead last if here! He failed, kick him out. He shouldn't be in here with the rest of us real ninja."

Before Naruto, or even Iruka could retort, Senshi, of all people, spoke up from his normal seat. "And everyone calls him the dead last. If you would take the time to use the ocular devices implanted in that ugly mug of yours, you would notice that he has a hitai-ate. And if you can't figure it out from their, dog brain, that means that he's a ninja of Konoha. Now, if you would kindly shut up and sit down, I would like to get this over with so we can meet with our jonin senseis and start training as soon as possible. Kami knows you need it."

A tick mark appeared on Kiba's head. "I need training? I'm the heir to the Inuzuka clan."

"And I have a pair." When everyone looked at him weirdly, he elaborated. "Oh, sorry, I thought that we were listing things that we could claim and the other couldn't." At this the entire class burst into laughter, and Kiba sputtered, trying to save at least a fraction of his reputation, and failing miserably.

After the laughter had subsided, Iruka once again spoke. "Well, now that thats been cleared up, I'll continue from where I left off. Now that you are ninja, you will be assigned to three man squads with a jonin instructor. You will be with these squads until you are chunnin, whether you are performing D-Ranked missions, or out of the village performing C-Ranked missions, or even training. The other members of these squads will become as close as your family, if not closer. You will shed blood sweat and tears for your teammates, and I regret to say, some of you might just die for you teammates. These teams were carefully selected by the Hokage for very specific roles. You might be on an infiltration team, or an assault team, or a tracking team. Either way, you will have to learn to work together perfectly with your teammates, no matter if you dislike them or not now. Now without further ado, here are the teams. Team one will consist of..."

As Iruka began to list off the teams, each of the students were thinking about who they wanted to be on their team. All of the fangirls, of course, wanted to have Sasuke on their team, hoping that one thing would lead to the next, and he might go on a date with them. All of the same fangirls were also hoping that they wouldn't end up on the same teams as Senshi, who was notorious for being very cruel to Sasuke's fan club.

Naruto was hoping for Sakura, and anyone but Sasuke. He was pretty apathetic about anyone else. Sasuke had only one thought on his mind. '_Senshi would be good, but if there's anyone else, they better not hold me back_'.

Senshi was looking over the rooms occupants, picking out those who he thought he could work well with. '_Me and Sasuke can already work pretty well together, any fangirls would be useless and make it essentially a two man squad with a jonin. Shikamaru would be a good strategist, and could play a good support role to me and Sasuke with his shadow jutsu. Choji would make the team too frontal, and we wouldn't have any form of subtlety. Naruto would be better. He could provide medium range jutsu support with his vast chakra reserves, but he's too headstrong, and would never settle with anything less than a front line fist to fist role. He wouldn't work very well, but I suppose I could work with him to some extent. Kiba has almost the same problem as Choji. Shino could work, providing support with his bugs, and he knows where he works best. He also wouldn't let pride get in his way._'

"Team seven... wait, what?" Iruka mumbled incoherently for a moment, appearing to be reading a small note attached to the paper. "Well... This... This has never happened before... ever. It seems that team seven has been set up as a four man team. Hokage-sama left a note explaining that it wasn't a mistake, but he didn't explain why he did it... oh well. Team seven. Senshi, Sasuke Uchiha," The two looked at each other. Senshi nodded and Sasuke smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke frowned, and Senshi grimaced. Naruto just hit his head on his desk. "And Sakura Haruno." Naruto cheered for having Sakura on his team, while Sakura cheered for having Sasuke on her team.

'_I get Sakura-chan on my team! Maybe I can finally get her to go on a date with me!_' Naruto thought.

'_Sasuke-kun and I are on the same team! I knew true love would prevail!_' Thought Sakura.

"Team eight. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara. Team nine is still in circulation from last year. And finally, Team ten. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Thats all. Now, your jonin senseis will be here in one hour, after lunch." With this, Iruka walked out of the room, leaving the students to their own devices.

As soon as their teacher had left, most of the students left for lunch. Predictably, Sakura ran over to where Sasuke was sitting. "Sasuke-kun! Now that we're on a team, I was-" She was cut off from a headed glare from Senshi.

Before she even saw that he moved, Senshi moved in front of her, their noses a hairs breadth from touching, and him still glaring directly into her eyes. In the onyx blackness of his eyes, she almost thought she saw his pupils become slitted.

"Listen here Sakura, and listen well. I will _not _have you continue your fangirl bullshit anymore. Now that you on on the same team as me, I will not let anyone else get killed because you fail to cease you ridiculous pursuit of the Uchiha. He is your teammate, not your crush, not your boyfriend, not even your dream boy. If you _even _think of screeching a more fangirl shit, I will personally **rip out your **_**fucking **_**vocal chords **until you realise that your attitude is detrimental to everyone on this team. **Do. You. Understand. Me?**" His voice become deeper and more harsh, almost sounding like death incarnate, on and off. Sakura shook like a leaf, the killing intent he was putting off making her believe that he would actually carry out his threats.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PSYCHO FREAK!" Naruto yelled. He swung his fist at Senshi, but before it could connect, Senshi blurred out of the way, then slammed Naruto into the wall.

"This is _exactly_ why I' saying this. Because you just tried to attack me, your fellow teammate, just because I tried to straighten out your _precious _Sakura. If I had said anything _remotely _like that to Sasuke, you would have just stood there and laughed. But no, just because it's Sakura, you try to attack me. The same thing I said to her goes for you _Uzumaki_. You will forget every romantic feeling, every thought about asking her out, and every urge to favor her over me or Sasuke." He turned himself and Naruto so he could look at both him and Sakura. "There will be _no _favoritism, and _no _love interests. Only teamwork. Do you understand me?"

After they both nodded furiously, he let go of Naruto, and with one last burst of killing intent to drive his point home, he turned his attention to Sasuke. "And you are not exempt from this either. I will not have you go off and be mr lone Uchiha. You will work as a team, no matter how you feel about it. Understand?" Sasuke glared, but nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to eat lunch. If any of you wish to join me, feel free." Not surprisingly, no one opted to eat with him.

On the ceiling, an ANBU raised an eyebrow. The Hokage had ANBU in every classroom, looking for anyone with the possible skills and leadership qualities to join the ANBU program. '_While he is nowhere near ANBU level, the speed he moved was mid-chuunin, and the killing intent was even higher than that. He's abnormally strong for a newly graduated genin who hasn't even met his jonin sensei yet. Not only that, but he foresaw the problem of two love interests getting in the way of teamwork. He was a bit rough, and a little too aggressive, but I think that with a little leadership experience, he could learn better ways to handle something like that and become quite a good leader... I'll tell Hokage-sama to keep an eye on this one..._' The ANBU, unseen, melted off the ceiling and jumped through the open window.

**Three hours later**

Team seven was sitting in the classroom, still waiting for their jonin sensei, just like they had been while everyone else had walked.

Naruto groaned, yet again. "Where the hell is our sensei? Did he just forget about us or something?"

Sasuke just grunted, Sakura ignored him, and Senshi was... asleep. Naruto turned to look at Senshi, and after noticing that he was asleep and not just ignoring him, he grinned evilly. He walked over, taking out a flash bomb. He pushed a little chakra into it, then threw it.

Senshi, who was still asleep, shot a hand out and grabbed the small object. Opening his eyes, Senshi looked at the object in his hand, then tossed it back at Naruto. It exploded inches from the stunned Naruto's face, causing him to fall over and squirm, holding his face.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! How the hell did you do that? You were asleep!" Naruto yelled. Senshi just rolled his eyes and took out a book. Seeing his teammate reading, Sasuke glanced at the cover and saw the title. 'Sealing: Level two'.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How many levels are there?"

Understanding what he meant, Senshi answered. "Seven. I started reading the first one around two months ago, and finished it three days ago. This is the first time that I've read this one." Sasuke just grunted, and continued... doing whatever Sasuke does in his free time.

After a few minutes, Senshi put the book down, and put it into a seal on his upper right arm. He stood up right as the door to the classroom slid open, only for an eraser to fall on his head courtesy of Naruto, who was currently laughing on the ground. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. '_Is this guy serious? He's a jonin and he can't even see an eraser? I _really _hope this guy is better than he seems._'

"My first impression of you guys... You're all idiots." He said. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He disappeared in a poof of smoke and team seven walked upstairs.

Senshi, who was already up, was out the door first, followed by the other three members of his team.

The four newly graduated ninja walked onto the roof to see Kakashi reading his book. They looked at each other before sitting down. Kakashi looked up from his book and, when he saw they were all there, he put it away.

"Well, now that you're all here, let's get to know each other. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." He said.

"Kakashi sensei, how about you go first, so we know what to do!" Sakura said.

"Sure... My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes... Are none of your business. My dislikes... Are none of your business either. My hobbies... I don't really feel like telling you. And my dreams for the future... I don't really have any." Kakashi finished to the dumbfounded looks of four of his students.

"Well, now that we know your name, I'll go next." Senshi said. "My name is Senshi. My likes are training and reading. My dislikes are fangirls, dumbasses, and arrogant people. My hobbies are reading and training. My dream for the future is to grow strong enough to protect everyone in Konoha."

Kakashi nodded. "Ok, pinky your next."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the name. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are... *Giggle*. My dislikes are... NARUTO AND SENSHI! My hobbies are... *Giggle*. And my dream for the future is... *Giggle*."

Kakashi sighed. "Blondie."

"WHO YOU CALLING BLONDIE?" Naruto yelled.

"Who the hell else around here is blond, dumbass." Senshi said.

Naruto looked like he was going to hit Senshi, but a burst of killing intent quickly changed his mind. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, ramen, and RAMEN. My dislikes are brooders, assholes, and people that pick on Sakura for no good reason. My hobbies are making ramen, eating ramen, and training. My dream for the future is to become the best Hokage that there's ever been! Believe it!"

Kakashi just stared. "Duck head."

Sasuke glared at his new sensei. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training. My dislikes are loud, annoying people, and fangirls. My hobbie is training. And my dream... No, more like an ambition, that I _will _make come true, is to kill a certain man, and restore my clan."

Kakashi looked at the four, thinking to himself. '_Well, isn't this great. I have a loudmouth, retarded, jinjuriki, a brooding emo, and a fangirl... At least Senshi seems like he's on the right path to being a good ninja_.

"Tomorrow morning at six, we will have a survival exercise. Meet me there. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw up." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke. Sasuke walked away, with Sakura right behind him. Naruto ran down the stairs, presumably to go eat ramen. Senshi just sighed and jumped off the edge of the building.

**The next day**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all looked up from their respective activities as Senshi walked into the training ground. Once he had sat down, they all returned to what they were doing before. Sasuke was brooding, Sakura was staring at the Uchiha, and Naruto was having daydreams about ramen. Senshi sat down and took out his book on seals.

A few hours later Kakashi walked arrived in a poof of smoke. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Sorry, you see, a-" Kakashi started, but he was cut off by Senshi.

"Save it, lets get this over with." He said.

"... Well ok then..." Kakashi said, then pulled out three bells. "Your objective is to retrieve these three bells. Anyone who doesn't will be sent back to the academy to take remedial classes."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled. "But we already passed! We can't go back!"

"That test was just to weed out those who had no hope, and save jonin's time so they wouldn't have to give the test."  
"Hey, wait a minute, there's only three bells? Shouldn't you get another since we're a four person team?" Naruto asked.

"He did get another. He would normally do it with two bells for a three person team, but because we're a four person team, he has three bells. He's trying to make us fight against each other instead of working as a team."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Very good Senshi. One of you will be sent back to the academy no matter what. Who does is all on you four. you have until noon." He pulled out a clock and started the timer.

"Good luck!" He said, then disappeared in a poof of smoke. They all sweat dropped as they saw him appear in another puff of smoke not thirty feet away.

Sasuke and Sakura both shot into the underbrush to hide, Senshi shot into the trees, and Naruto... Stood there.

"Give me one of the bells!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi just looked at him dumbfounded. "No... Though, I have to give you an eight for originality. No one else has tried that before... Then again, no one else has been as stupid as you."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head. He ran forward, fist cocked back. "TAKE THAT BACK!" He yelled. When he reached Kakashi, he swung his fist forward in a wide ark. Kakashi just leaned his head to the side, dodging the punch.

Naruto shot out a foot, which Kakashi grabbed without even looking. Naruto suddenly found himself being thrown backwards.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Naruto screamed. He formed a cross hand seal and four shadow clones poofed into existence.

'_Does that baka really think that clones will help him at all? No matter how many of him there are, he'll still always be the worst! Besides, they aren't even real._' Sakura thought.

'_That hand seal... I've never seen it before... I don't think those are normal clones._' Sasuke thought.

In the single tree in the center of the clearing that the fight was going on in, the last bit of red disappeared from his eyes. '_Damn... I didn't mean to do that..._' Sighing, Senshi made the same cross seal as Naruto just had. '_But, I might as well make use of it if I've done it already. Now, I need to get this just right..._' Concentrating deeply, Senshi managed to create a shadow clone with barely any smoke. He winced as he felt the excess chakra float away.

Kakashi's eyes flickered to the tree he was near as he felt a little excess chakra from a Jutsu. Ignoring it, he turned back to his book as he blocked a punch from Naruto. He jumped back slightly to get away from three clones trying to attack him, landing right under the clearings only tree.

Kakashi saw movement coming from the tree to his right. His eye widened as he saw Senshi almost melt off of the tree and shoot at him. '_How the hell? The ANBU camouflage technique? How the hell does he know that?_' Kakashi's eye narrowed as he grabbed senshi's wrist, which was about to grab one of the bells, and threw him into the tree.

When he disappeared in a poof of smoke, Kakashi's eye widened even more. '_I know where Naruto learned the Shadow clone, but how did Senshi learn it? It's a kinjutsu, he can't just go to the library and find a scroll on it._' He blocked a Naruto's punch without thinking, and continued thinking, looking at the spot where Senshi's clone had exploded.

Senshi dropped down to where Sasuke was, who still hadn't noticed him. "Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped, then spun around with a kunai in his grip. He lowered it when he saw who it was. "Senshi. What do you want?"

"This exercise... I've thought about it, and I think the entire point of it is teamwork. I mean, there's no way that any genin could take on a jonin. The only way we even stand a chance is if we work together."

Sasuke thought about it for a second. "I think... You're right. So, do you have a plan?"

"Ya, but we need to get Naruto for it." As soon as he said it Naruto got caught in a trap that had him hanging from a tree. "Ok... Well, that solves that problem."

"Wait, what about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Senshi sighed. "You know as well as I do that she's useless Sasuke. She only passed because she has so little chakra that it's nearly impossible for her not to able to do the academy jutsu, and those are virtually useless here. She has potential for genjutsu, but we don't exactly have time to give her a lesson right now. Her taijutsu is nonexistent. Basically, Sasuke, she sucks. If she doesn't get sent back to the academy, bad things will happen to her. She's better off if she's _not _here."

Sasuke nodded, then they both jumped off the branch and walked over to Naruto.

"Get me down from here so I can go and kick his ass!" Naruto said hotheadedly.

Senshi looked at him. "We have a plan to get the bells, but we need you for it. If you agree to help me and Sasuke, then I'll cut you down."

"Fine." Naruto huffed. After Senshi threw a kunai and cut him down, Naruto spoke again. "So what are we doing now?"

Kakashi was standing in the middle of a field, reading his porn. He felt a chakra signature and looked up to see Naruto standing in front of him again, just like last time. The difference this time was that Sasuke was also standing there next to him. Naruto made at least twenty shadow clones and transformed seven of them into Sasuke.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, we're taking the bells!" Naruto yelled. Knowing their cue, the clones rushed forward, intent on taking the bells. Kakashi looked back down at his book as the clones charged. He blocked and dodged all of the attacks. A kick from a Naruto at the same time as a punch from a Sasuke. Two Naruto's punching from different sides. Even six clones all jumping at him as it to dog pile on him.

Kakashi continued evading the clones until he heard a call from amidst the clones. "**Katon: Great Fireball Technique!**" Kakashi jumped up just in time to dodge the huge fireball. In his surprise, Kakashi never noticed the subtle genjutsu that was placed on him. As he landed, Kakashi put his book into his pouch. He narrowed his eye and launched into the mass of clones. within seconds, they were nothing but smoke.

Satisfied, and seeing no one else in the clearing, he took out his book, assuming that they had made a strategic retreat. Meaning that they had run away. He was about to turn when a kunai landed at his feet. He looked down to see an explosive tag attached to it. He jumped back to avoid the blast that was sure to come. He wasn't disappointed to see an explosion rip apart part of the clearing. Right when he was about to land, he sensed a kunai coming from behind him. He twisted in the air and avoided the object, but when he looked down at the kunai passing by, he saw it cut the bells off his waist.

Kakashi landed to see the bells had fallen a few feet in front of him. He was just about to move forward to retrieve them when he saw them disappear in a puff of smoke. His eye widened and he suddenly felt the foreign chakra in his system. He released the genjutsu to see a tag appear right where the bells were moments before.

Before he could go and get a closer look, the tag suddenly burned itself to ashes. Kakashi turned around at the sound of three jingling bells, and saw all three boys on his team holding one of the bells. Naruto had a huge grin on his face, and Sasuke and Senshi were smirking.

Kakashi looked around for a second, then turned back to the three. "Where's pinky?" He asked.

"Hell if I know." Senshi said. "I honestly don't really care either."

"Oh, well. You three got the bells, so... you fail." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened, while Senshi's narrowed.

"Let me guess." Shenshi said. "It's because we didn't include Sakura in our plan."

"Correct. You three showed great teamwork, skill, and planning. You worked on each other's strengths, and covered each other's weaknesses. However, you didn't include the last member of your team. For this you failed because in the field, you can't just leave someone out of a plan. If you three are out fighting someone else, she could be sitting back and have another enemy come and pick her off while she had her back turned. So tell me, why didn't you tell Sakura about your plan?"

"Because she shouldn't be a ninja." At this, Sakura's, who had just walked into the clearing, eyes widened and started to tear up. Senshi noticed this but continued anyways. "She has absolutely no skill in taijutsu, and the only Jutsu she could pull off are the academy ones because as soon as her reserves expand, her control will be shot. She has potential to be good a genjutsu specialist, but she doesn't have to drive to improve at all. All she ever cares about is her precious Sasuke."

Kakashi looked like he was about to speak, but Senshi continued before he could. "There are a few reasons why I think that it takes more than Konoha says it does to become a ninja, but one in particular for Kunoichi. Kakashi-sensei, you should know this better than anyone else. Bad things happen to Kunoichi who can't fight. I'm trying to save her from something like that before it can happen by getting you to sent her back to the academy by leaving her out of the plan on this test. If she can get stronger, then let her be a ninja. But as far as I can see, that's never going to happen if she's on the same team a Sasuke, if it's going to happen at all."

Kakashi waited to make sure he was done this time before speaking. "That's no reason to leave her out Senshi. She may not be powerful enough now, but trust me when I say that if she's my pupil that I won't ever let _that _happen to her."

Senshi glared at him as the other genin hopefuls looked between the two. "Fine. But if it happens, Kakashi, it's on your head."

Kakashi glared right back, and added a dose of killing intent for good measure, but eventually turned away. "I'll give you all one more chance after lunch. Because she was the only one who didn't get a bell, I'll be tying Sakura to one of the posts while the rest of you eat lunch. If anyone of you feeds her, you'll all be failed."

The ANBU in the trees, who had been assigned to watching Senshi after he had reported to the Hokage about him yesterday, watched as the black haired boy walked to the posts with his team. '_Once again, his foresight... amazes me. He's not even a genin yet, but he's already trying to stop something that probably won't even happen. And if it does, it won't happen for years... truly amazing._

After Sakura was tied up, the boys all sat down with bento boxes and started to eat lunch. About halfway through eating, Senshi sighed and held out his box to Sakura. "If you're going to be apart of the plan, you're going to need all the strength you can get. I also already ate this morning."

"I can't eat, I'm on a diet." She huffed.

Before Senshi could say anything else, Sasuke spoke up. "If you eat, I'll hand feed you since you're tied up."

Sakura got hearts in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Of course! My diet doesn't matter anyways, I didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning." Sasuke sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

As soon as he had put a bite of food in her mouth, the sky suddenly turned dark and lightning started to flash. When Kakashi appeared, Senshi rolled his eyes and muttered 'kai'. Suddenly, the sky turned to normal and the lightning stopped.

Kakashi's eye widened to insane proportions. "N-No! How? That genjutsu was based off of Gai's unbreakable sunset genjutsu! Not even the Hokage himself can break our special genjutsus!" He scuttled backwards and braced himself against the tree. He pointed at Senshi. "What-What _are _you?"

Senshi just looked at him flatly. "Just get on with it Kakashi-sensei."

Looking around, Kakashi seemed to just realise what he had done. He cleared his throat into his fist. "Yes, well, you all pass!"

When everyone else looked at him surprised, Kakashi elaborated. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. _Never_ abandon you comrades. You passed because, even under the threat of being sent back to the academy, you still helped your teammate. Congratulations. Now, meet me here tomorrow at seven for team training and your first real mission!" With that Kakashi poofed away in a sunshin.

As the team went to their individual homes... well mostly, Sakura followed Sasuke home, the ANBU melted off the tree and hopped to the Hokage's office.

On the way to the library, Senshi suddenly stopped in front of an alley. He turned his head to look into the alley's shadows. "What did you need Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows so that Senshi could see him. "Impressive that you could sense me, I was suppressing my chakra, but apparently not enough."

Senshi shrugged. "I've always had a knack for sensing chakra. I can find ANBU the same way every once in awhile. So, what are you here for."

"Why don't we take a walk?" Kakashi suggested, though it was more like an order. As the two started to walk down the crowded street, Kakashi spoke again. "So... tell me, where did you learn the ANBU camouflage technique and the shadow clone?"

Instead of answering, Senshi looked over at Kakashi. When Kakashi looked back, he was surprised to see the sharingan with three tomoe in both eyes.

As soon as Kakashi looked, the eyes disappeared and Kakashi nodded in understanding. "So, when you sensed the ANBU, like you said you could sometimes before, you would look for them with your Sharingan. And I'm assuming that you learned the Shadow clone when Naruto used it."

Senshi nodded. "There was an ANBU that showed up every week in my classroom the last year I was there. The first day, I sensed him, and looked for him with my Sharingan. I inadvertently copied the camouflage jutsu he was using. I never try to copy jutsu, but since I had anyway, I practiced it and can now do it so that I can hide from the ANBU if I'm lucky. I actually managed to sneak up on one while he was watching someone once. Never tried it again after he nearly cut me in half because he was surprised. Still have the scar to prove it. As for the shadow clone, yes, I did copy it from Naruto. I was actually trying to look for any weaknesses in your taijutsu... not that you were really using any. Anyways, when he used it, my eyes copied it."

Kakashi nodded. "So, you're an uchiha? If so, why is it that no one else knows. Your file says you have no clan affiliation, you have no last name, and everyone still says that Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha. Why is that?"

Senshi sighed. "Well, I had preferred to keep this a secret, but I guess the cats out of the bag, huh. Well, I'd prefer if you'd not tell anyone, but I won't stop you. The reason no one knew was because I was an illegitimate child of Sasuke's mother. I've heard some stories about how his father had cheated on our mother quite a few times. Maybe it was a revenge thing. I'm not quite sure. And my fathers wife seemed to know about it too, and almost seemed closer to my mother than my father. I'm pretty sure that my fathers wife was the one who suggested it. I don't know why, I just have this feeling. Anyways, when I was born, my mother was killed along with my father the next day, during the Kyuubi attack. I was orphaned, and no one knew who my parents were because I was born in secret, so no one knew I was an Uchiha. By the way, _do not _ask how I know all of this even though my parents died when I was one. That's something that I would prefer to keep secret.

Kakashi nodded, somehow accepting his explanation. "So, what about that seal tag. I'm assuming that was you."

Senshi nodded again. "Yea. That was just a normal storage seal tag that I modified. As you might know, a storage seal creates its own pocket dimension that you can put things into and take things out of. Normally, a storage seal's pocket dimension can only be accessed by one seal because other seals can't find that dimension because it would be looking for something on the infinitely sized plane that is space itself, which, to find something, would be impossible. Normally. However, I managed to create a seal that, in simple terms, rents out an entire section of space. This section is a dimension that it split into even more dimensions. Dimensions within dimensions. With this, any tag that is connected to a dimension in this parent dimension, as I call it, can find any of the other dimensions inside, because the parent dimension is not infinitely sized. Unfortunately, once you create the dimension, you can't make any more tags that can access it. They all have to be tied to a dimension inside of the parent one, and any new ones can't find the parent to access the smaller ones or create new dimensions inside. Today was the first real application test of those tags. The two tags, the one that self-destructed from a timer and the one I had to get the bells, were the only one that could access that parent dimension."

Kakashi sighed. "You sound like my sensei... I couldn't understand a word he said when he was talking seals either."

Senshi chuckled. "Who was your sensei?"

"Minato Namikaze." Kakashi replied.

Senshi raised an eyebrow. "You're comparing my sealing talents to the Fourth Hokage's? Don't you think it's a little excessive to compare me to the guy who created the Shiki Fuujin?"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, both Kakashi and Senshi had frozen. Senshi winced. "I... am not supposed to know about the Shiki Fuujin... fuck." That was all he got out before Kakashi had him by the collar and had slammed him into the wall hard enough to make a crater.

Kakashi glared at him, his sharingan out and spinning madly. He was leaking huge amounts of killing intent, and his voice was low and deadly as he spoke. "What do you know about the Shiki Fuujin. Only me, Jiraiya-sama, and the Hokage know about that. It's an SS-class secret! How do youknow? Tell me!"

After getting slammed into the wall again, Senshi spoke up. "I'll only tell you if you tell _no one_. That means Hokage-sama too."

"And why should I do that? Hokage-sama needs to know if you're a spy." Kakashi said. People were now starting to stare, wondering why 'Sharingan Kakashi' had a boy pinned to a wall, and with his sharingan out no less.

Senshi snorted. "I'm hardly a spy, but what you're asking me to tell you is something that would be bad for everyone if it got out. Not only that, but it would be breaking one of the Fourths dying wishes if I tell you."

"YOU'RE LYING! How would you know one of the fourths dying wishes? I wasn't even there when he died, how could you be? You were one day old!"

"People are starting to stare Kakashi. With the killing intent that you're leaking, ANBU is going to be here soon. Why don't we go to my apartment. I have seals that will prevent us from being detected or found there. There's also a silencing seal there, so we can talk privately."

Kakashi glared before reigning in his anger. "Fine. Where is it?"

"Funnily enough, the alley to your left has a permanent sealing array that will transport us to my apartment. I go to the library often enough that I set it up to save time. Come on." Kakashi nodded and followed him, putting his hitai-ate over his eye. They both walked into the alley and stopped at the end.

Kakashi looked down to see seals sprawling everywhere. Senshi knelt down and touched the seal, and they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Senshi's apartment**

Kakashi looked around to find they had dropped out onto the floor from a seal on the ceiling. The apartment was three rooms. A main living/dining/kitchen room that had the basic kitchen appliances, a couch, a small TV, and a table with a few chairs. There was also a bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. He raised an eyebrow as he turned to his new student. "Isn't that seal kind of a security risk?"

"It hast to have my chakra to work." Senshi replied.

Kakashi nodded. "Now, we were talking."

Senshi sweat dropped. "I wouldn't exactly call it talking... And I still won't tell you unless you swear to tell no one else."

Kakashi stayed silent for a second before he answered. "I swear on my own honor grave, that unless the information you tell me is a security risk to the village, I will tell no one, not even the Hokage himself."

The black haired genin nodded. "That's the best I'm going to get, and quite frankly, better than I thought I would get. So, what do you want to know?"

"How do you know about the Shiki Fuujin?" Kakashi asked immediately.

Senshi sighed. "This is a long story, so you might want to take a seat." After they had both sat down at his table, he started again. "Ok, firstly, lets start with my parents. It's not what you asked, but it's relevant."

"My mother was Mikoto Uchiha, as you already know. She was wife to the head of the Uchiha clan. My father, however, you don't know about. Who he is... will probably surprise you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"My father was... Minato Namikaze." Before Kakashi could say anything, Senshi held up a hand. "Just let me finish, then comment. Anyways, now onto how I know who my parents were, and how I know about the Shiki Fuujin. It all revolves around the Kyuubi attack."

_Flashback_

_As the Kyuubi rampaged just outside of Konoha, the leafs ninja were fighting valiantly to protect their village. Unfortunately, they could do nothing to stop it. All of their jutsu did absolutely nothing to stop the beast that was threatening to destroy the village hidden in the leaves._

_All of a sudden, a huge toad appeared in a cloud of smoke. Atop its head were two bundles being held by a single man. The huge fox stopped, as did all of the ninja._

_Suddenly, a cry was heard from a single person. "The Fourth Hokage's here! We're saved!" Cheers exploded through the ranks, and a mand atop the toad, the Fourth hokage himself, Minato Namikaze, allowed himself to be happy he could give this much morale to his villagers just with his presence. As soon as the feeling had come, though, it left as he remembered what he had to do, and what would happen to his sons._

_He set the bundles down and began going through hand seals. The Kyuubi lunged forward, tired of waiting, and swung its claws at the large toad. The toad dodged the attack by jumping to the side, staying level to keep its summoner and his children from falling off, even if Minato could stick to the top of his head._

_The Nine Tailed Fox looked like it was ready to attack again, but before it could, Minato finished his hand seals and called out the name of his Jutsu. "**Shiki Fuujin!**"_

_Unseen to all but Minato, the two children, and the Kyuubi itself, a phantom form of the Shinigami appeared, floating behind the Hokage. The Foxes eyes widened in disbelief. It turned to run, only to hear the voice of the Shinigami freeze it in its place._

"_**Where do you think you're going? You've been causing some trouble I see, Kyuubi. I'm afraid that, even if half of you has been sealed away and this isn't truly your fault, I'm still going to have to seal you away.**" The Death Gods voice boomed out, unheard to almost all. It turned to Minato. It looked like it was about to speak, until it laid eyes on a baby with black hair that was sleeping peacefully next to his father. Then he looked at the other child, who was almost a carbon copy of his father with blond hair and blue eyes, who was crying loudly. The god chuckled before it spoke. "**Your child... Is very special, Minato Namikaze. Very special indeed.**"_

_Minato looked between his two sons before he shook his head. "I have summoned you to-"_

"_**I know why you have summoned me, mortal. But first, let me tell you this. One of your sons is going to be very special, as a result of this action you are about to take. However, the other will fall into despair, hatred, and darkness. He will be feared, and will curse all who walk this earth. He will try to destroy this world. He might succeed. It all depends on which child receives which half of the demons chakra. Choose wisely, Minato Namikaze, for your decision will decide the fate of the world. Who will receive the spiritual chakra from the kyuubi, and who will receive the physical chakra? I will give you one piece of knowledge. It would be wise of you to give the side of the beast to the child whose soul is most like the part of the demon you will give it.**"_

_The Fourth looked at the children at his feet. Naruto, who was flailing his arms and moving his legs, crying loudly, and Senshi, who had just woken up, and was trying to grab his leg, being very quiet._

"_I will give the physical and spiritual chakra to... Naruto and Senshi respectively."_

"_**Very well, your decision has been made. The physical chakra will go to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and the Spiritual chakra will go to Senshi Uchiha Namikaze.**" The Shinigami then pulled the two parts of the Kyuubi apart, the physical and spiritual chakra, and sealed them into the two different children._

_As soon as it was done, Minato suddenly felt very weak. He fell to one knee, and started to breath heavier. After a few seconds the Shinigami approached and reached into the Hokages stomach._

_Minato nodded, and the Shinigami nodded back. "**You face your death with courage mortal. You are different from most. You have my respect.**" With that, the Death God pulled his arm back, ripping out the blondes soul with it._

_The Hokage's body fell forward, and the toad disappeared, all of the chakra keeping it summoned having dried up. The two small children started to fall to the earth, before a tail of a light orange and a more opaque blood red shot out of Naruto and Senshi, respectively, and stopped their falls. Naruto's tail let him down to the ground and disappeared, while Senshi's tail acted like tensed and suddenly pushed off, making Senshi fly somewhere into Konoha._

_Flashback End_

"I- Wow. Thats amazing and all, but what does that have to do with the Shiki Fuujin?" Kakashi asked.

"I was getting to that. Be patient." Senshi said. "As I was saying. When I fell from the top of the toad, I had suddenly realised something. I could realise something. I could actually think. When i obtained the spiritual chakra from the fox, I was suddenly cognitive. I remembered everything that had been going on, and understood it too. I still remember flying into Konoha. I landed in front of a couples house. They put me in the orphanage, which I left when Naruto was kicked out. I knew that one of us was going to try to destroy the world, and the other would probably have to kill him, but we were still brothers none the less. I was pretty pissed when the old hag kicked him out. I ended up going to the library, lying and saying my dad was inside so the librarian would let me in, and finding a book on using chakra and a scroll on the henge. I spent two days learning how to use chakra and learning the henge. As soon as I mastered them, I henged into a nondescript person and walked around Konoha, looking for someway to get money. I did a few odd jobs for about two weeks, but none of them worked out, and I always slept in the library as a different person each day. Eventually, I found the bank. As I'm sure you know, the bank uses blood seals to make sure only you or a descendent of you can open your storage box. I went in and found my fathers box, and when I put some blood on it, it opened. I read some of the notes he had and took half of the money in the box. I left the other half for Naruto, and went and bought this apartment. The rest of the money is in a box under my name."

"Wait, how did receiving the spiritual side of the chakra make you cognitive at such an early age." Kakashi asked.

"I have a theory about that. My best guess is that spiritual chakra isn't actually spiritual, but rather mental. So when the spiritual chakra was sealed into me, it advanced me mentally to the point where I was cognitive and knew what was going on." Senshi replied.

"You realise that I'm going to have to tell the hokage about this, right?" Kakashi said.

"Why, you swore you wouldn't tell if it wasn't a security risk. Are you going to break your promise to me Kakashi?" Senshi questioned.

"Are you saying that the fact that, not only are you a jinchuuriki, but that either you or Naruto might try to destroy the world _is not _a security risk for Konoha?" Kakashi said, looking at Senshi incredulously.

"While im not saying that me being a jinchuuriki isn't a security risk, if word was let out, it wouldn't fare well for the Leaf. Other villages would think that our jinchuurikis are only half the strength as they would be normally. That's incorrect because, while the kyuubi itself was split in two, the maximum amount of the Kyuubi's chakra me and Naruto hold individually is equal to the full Kyuubi, just we can only hold one type of it. If you told the Hokage, then he would be forced by the law to tell the council, which in turn would break the law and tell everyone else in the village. The word would get out, and other villages think that if they could get either me or Naruto separate, that any jinchuuriki with five or more tails could kill us. It would mean that Konoha having a jinchuuriki would be less of a deterrent, and the likelihood of war would drasticly increase." Senshi explained.

Kakashi paled. "I see... That makes more sense now." Suddenly Kakashi paled even more. "Wait, are you saying that there are nineteen tails of Kyuubi's chakra in existence? Would that mean that if Naruto and you combined your chakra and released it?" Kakashi trailed off.

Understanding what he was asking, Senshi replied. "I don't think we would even have to combine it. If both were released, then they would most likely naturally combine and make an eighteen tailed beast... the Juuhachibi. That would suck. Even more so if it happened again. The Sanjuurokubi." Senshi looked down at Kakashi from looking at the ceiling to see Kakashi had passed out. He got up and dragged Kakashi to the couch. He looked at the clock then walked into his room and, after taking a shower, jumped into bed and fell asleep.

A/N: Holy... that was the longest chapter i have _ever _written. More than 8,000 words. Anyway, R&R.


End file.
